The invention relates generally to pressurized liquid or gas storage tanks and more particularly to an improved storage system and protective device for such tanks.
Tanks for storing and dispensing pressurized gas and/or liquid are commonly used in a wide variety of industrial, medical and other applications. A typical tank comprises a hollow cylinder made of steel or other rigid impermeable material that stores the gas or liquid under relatively high pressure. A regulator assembly is in fluid flow communication with the tank and includes a regulator to control the flow of fluid from the tank and a gauge to monitor the fluid level and/or pressure. The tank may be provided with a separate valve for controlling fluid flow from the tank to the regulator assembly. A supply hose is connected to the output port of the regulator assembly for dispensing the fluid. The gauge is relatively fragile and can be damaged or unseated from the regulator assembly if it collides with an object.
Often storage tanks are used in an environment where the fluid stored in the tank is used in conjunction with other equipment for performing a particular function. Example environments are plumbing, welding, HVAC and electrical work where the tank may store a liquid fuel such as acetylene or propane. Such applications require related equipment such as brazing rods, pipe fittings, solder, flux, hand tools, torch heads or the like. Because the typical filled storage tank is heavy and difficult to transport and a wide variety of related equipment may be required at the work site, it has been difficult for a worker to easily and conveniently transport the storage tank and associated equipment. Thus, an improved storage system and protective device for use with pressurized tanks is desired.